My Lover's Keeper
by Dews
Summary: Basically evil Orochimaru kidnapped Sasuke 7 years ago and Naruto is off to save him. There are missed feelings involved that may lead to hugs, kisses, lemons and hot sweaty sex. Rated M for sex and obsessive need for reviews. Woot, go lemon, go yaoi, GO!
1. Stupid Minion

**A/N:** I cannot believe that I am writing three stories at the same time so you have to bear with me. I am in the process of writing **Why I should have killed you** which should be finished in 3 to 4 chapters. There's **Do you love me enough to forgive me** which will take the course of 10 more chapters depending on how I feel and this present one called **My Lover's Keeper**. I simply couldn't resist. The summary is coming next and here's one thing, you have to freaking review because that's the thing that's keeping the story alive. The more you review, the more I want to write. If you don't well, I don't know what may happen.

**Summary:** Basically is about Naruto, Sasuke, and evil Orochimaru. There's a little twist because Orochimaru is not actually ugly snaky creepy like he usually is. He's played by some random not so ugly dude so don't think him too ugly. Anyway, that's beside the point. Sasuke was kidnapped by Orochimaru when he was about 7 and Naruto who is two years older (yes, it's a NaruSasu) and has been training to go save him. Now, about 7 years later, Naruto is now prepared. Does Sasuke still remember his best friend Naruto, What is the true purpose of his quest? Why did Orochimaru kidnap him in the first place and why can't I ever have chocolate when I need it? All those questions would be answered in the story. Read on.

**Disclaimer:** No, I'm not crazy enough to keep track of all the billions of characters in Naruto so obviously, I don't own it. The name/title was inspired by one of the most amazing books **My Sister's Keeper** but unfortunately it has nothing to do with the book or the movie which is so amazing. On with the story.

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 1: Stupid minions**

Of course Naruto had trained for this day and was squealing with joy and all the other good stuff that goes along with it. Jiraiya had warned him not to get so excited but after eating all that ramen (which I secretly believe has some caffeine in it) he couldn't sit still. He decided to run to the highest building of the village and survey everything and tell everything goodbye. As he raced toward it, farewell endearments were called out to him and the grin that was already on his face widened. God it felt good to finally be on the way.

He climbed the tower and sat down with a humph as he looked out over the village of Konoha. He breathed in the fresh air scented by small but precious little scents from all over the village. He looked down and saw a pink hair bobbing toward the building. It could only be one person. He came down and popped up behind sakura which earned him a punch to the head.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, even on the day I'm leaving?"

"Well, you baka, don't jump out in front of me," she yelled.

"Jeez, stop yelling. I thought you came to say goodbye. If I had known you would be yelling at me, I would have stayed up there."

"Then I would have come and dragged you down you little excuse of a fag."

**(Switches to Naruto's POV)**

"I guess you're still not used to it," I softly said.

"No, I guess not."

Ever since I announced that I was gay, she's been acting weird. I knew she was adjusting to the news and I had given her space but she needed get over it and soon. Maybe the time I'm away will help her and she would remember all the good times that we went through.

"I'll be leaving in a few hours," I said.

"I know, I was here to say goodbye."

"See, I was right."

"Don't get too cocky. Have you said goodbye to the other guys?"

"You mean, Shika and them all?"

"Yeah and Tsunadae, if you don't say goodbye to her before you leave, she won't let you back into the village. Sasuke is lucky he was kidnapped. If not, she will kill him upon seeing him and since it's been too long…"

"Don't Sakura, don't kill my dream or go all pessimistic on me. I have to believe. I just have to."

"I understand. C'mon, did anyone buy you ramen yet?"

"Yeah, Jiraiya did already but, I wouldn't mind another bowl."

"I'm only buying you a second bowl since you're leaving soon."

"Yeah, I know."

(Fast forward)

(Naruto is standing in front of Orochimaru's castle and yes, he has a castle and creepy rain clouds looming all about giving it an evil look. Typical bad guy layer scenario.)

"He even has the creepy music playing," I softly muttered. The plan was to pretend to be a servant and get into the castle. Phase 2 was locating Sasuke and memorizing his schedule if he has one and if he doesn't, well, I'll think of something. Phase 3 was to convince Sasuke to return with me and finally Phase 4 was destroy the castle while whisking away my damsel to safety. It sounded easy but it was not. You'll see.

The creepy tall gate that reached toward skies opened slowly and an equally creepy looking boy was standing inside.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I'm the new servant here. I would like to speak with the master," I said in a little voice.

"Follow me," he said before turning around and walking toward the ominous building in front of us. I was not stupid enough to make a move because even though couldn't see them, I was surrounded by guards everywhere.

We walked to the door which opened silently as if it was beaconed open by an invisible hand.

"Lord Orochimaru is currently occupied and will not be with you. You will be examined and verified before starting your job. If you fail any requirement, you will be killed. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as the sky outside this building," I said with a small curve of my lips. He returned the smile.

"You're sort of cute but you're probably going to die soon," he said still smiling.

See, bad guys and their minions have no sense of humor except for the creepy mwhahhaha laugh that they do just because it makes them feel special. That's why they always fail. Stupid.

"Sure, where do I sleep?"

"In the dungeon with the other prisoner."

"What?"

"You'll see soon enough," said as he led me through a doorway and into a boring looking staircase that winded down and down and down and down. Basically, if a prisoner escaped and ran up all those stairs, he'll be pretty tired and easy to catch. Bad guy mentality. That's why there's something called the transportation jutsu.

As we walked toward the dungeon, we passed a metal door locked in chains and I of course had to ask what was in there.

"That room is for our most precious prisoner and highest trouble maker. He never really adjusted after all these years."

All I had to do was agree and answer him as if he was in charge and he sang like a canary (he spilled the beans). You know how the little minions give basically everything away just to fill special? Well, I found out that Sasuke was being held in the locked chamber/prison/cell or whatever you may choose to call it. Big surprise there.

There were also little hints and infos that the dude whose name was Kabuto gave me. If he knew I was his enemy, I think he would have killed me but since he thinks we're basically friends, I just had to kill him.

**A/N:** Yeah, first chapter done and don't forget to review to tell me if you like it and it has purpose or you hate it and is gonna say some swear word that makes you feel special**. I DON'T CARE. REVIEW!!! ^.^**


	2. Stupid Sasuke

**A/N: **Well, you all think you can read my story and even add it to your favorites without reviewing huh? Well, think again you peeps. You shall pay, pay I tell you. Pay. *huff huff* *Ignore my little rant, just a bit mad with NO reviews.*

Disclaimer: Now Johnny, what have I told you. You don't take things that don't belong to you except for chocolates, cupcakes, yaoi boys, random ninja weapons, lollipops, and pirate hooks. No stealing Naruto, you don't want me to send Orochimaru after you, now do you?

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 2: Stupid Sasuke**

I was locked in the dungeon (insert creepy music). There were other people there but we didn't get along after the whole, this my space, you no get any and mutated emo deforms that tried to attack me.

Not my most pleasant night but after traveling for so long, I needed sleep if I was going to keep track of everything. I had a clear view of Sasuke's cage/prison/cell slash whatever you may call it. I knew he would come out sooner or later but I didn't know when because patience and I never really got along. It was just too much.

After about three hours of thinking about why I was here in the first place and wishing for a hot bowl of shrimp ramen with vegetables, I saw the stupid minion, who would now be referred to as SM coming down the stairs. He was walking with two deformed human look alike things, as they approached Sasuke's room/cell/prison.

He turned toward the cell that I was in and looked to make sure we were all asleep because it was about two in the morning and any normal whatever should be sleeping. Should being the relative word.

No, I was not sleeping but the stupid idiots were. Snoring away like camels (do they snore?) which was a cover for me. SM looked back at the door and pulled a little button out of his pocket.

"I shall now proceed to put you to sleep little lamb?" SM stupidly said as he pushed the button. There was a hiss and although I couldn't see it, I knew that sleeping gas was being poured into the room. There was banging on the door and muffled words which I took to be yelling.

So that's how they got a hold of my Sasuke. I mean, um…Sasuke. Not mine or anyone's, just Sasuke. *cough mine cough*

He pushed another button on the remote thingy and the clock on the door fell to the floor with a clang. The door slid open and all three stepped over the chains and into the room. After about 30 seconds, they emerged with one of the minions carrying Sasuke bridal style. That's it bastard, I owe you a knife in the chest for touching him. Obviously Sasuke didn't want to go and I was amazed at his resolve after all those years. Well, not that amazed, I trained especially for this day too.

I watched as they made their way back up the stairs so slowly it was painful to watch. Yes, I followed them. I transported to a short distance from them and knelt in wait of what was to happen.

They walked into a doorway that opened up into a vast space with naturally a huge chair all the way on the other side and guess who was sitting there pretending he's nice and cool and sexy which by the way, he was with the billowing cape around him. I swear, there was a fan blowing it.

"Here he is," SM said announcing it like it was a huge deal. Maybe it was. I couldn't go into the place because didn't I mention that it was spaced out and stuff? Jeez. I had to make do with listening by the door.

The limp form was dropped unceremoniously on the floor and the two hunks of junks left. I barely made it as they passed very close to my hiding spot.

Orochimaru was now approaching the form known as Sasuke who was beginning to rouse from his sedation.

"I see, you're awake," Orochimaru said in a creepy evil voice.

"Wasn't this my night off?" Sasuke said as he began to rise.

"Now, now, don't be confused. You live in my mansion and I am in charge plus you are my prisoner. Why exactly are you choosing the days you work?"

"I performed yesterday," Sasuke replied tersely.

"So, I want you to perform tonight and I want it to be good," Orochimaru said as he walked back to his big guy chair.

"Would you like some fries with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Was that supposed to be funny," Orochimaru asked with a glint in his eyes.

"No sire," Sasuke quickly said. I'm not even going to ask.

As I watched, SM led Sasuke off to a side room for about fifteen minutes with Orochimaru periodically yelling, "I'm waiting here." When they emerged, Sasuke was in an outfit and was carrying a little broom.

Why was he carrying a broom and wearing that, I started to ask myself before realization sank in. Orochimaru was a pervert. Just what I need to kill. A horny perverted semi-hot guy who gets kicks from watching boys in costumes. Why couldn't he just have Sasuke do some labor work? At least he would be strong enough to escape.

**((Fast forward)**

**(Sasuke has finished putting on the show. It was perverted, creepy, weird and sort of nasty. Happy? Oh, Sasuke is still a virgin and I have special plans for Naruto and him .)**

I knew I was pretty tired and would risk getting caught and quite possibly killed if I fell asleep. But I needed to see Sasuke up close. It's personal so don't pry. A lot.

As he was being led toward the changing room, Orochimaru rose up and left from a side door that had looked like a regular wall. I didn't see that. SM pushed Sasuke into the changing room this time alone. I had enough strength to transport twice so I decided to go into the room.

As I appeared in the room, I caught a sight of Sasuke's startled expression before his passive face returned.

"You must be the new helper, what the hell do you want?"

"I was just passing by, I'm supposed to be in the dungeon and stuff," I said with a scratch of my neck.

"You're not allowed to roam the places if you're new," Sasuke said.

"What are you, one of the guards?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"No, but you're going to get into trouble, besides, I think Kabuto will be coming in any second," he said with a smirk.

"You mean SM?" I asked.

"What?"

"Never mind, I'm sorry about this Sasuke, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" Sasuke asked. "Besides, how the hell did you know my name?"

I didn't answer but shoved him against the stupid dresser and got a taste of my sweet fantasy. For a second I felt him melt against me and opened his mouth for my entrance. Alas, this fantasy like all my other fantasies was cut shut when Sasuke suddenly pushed away and screamed.

All of a sudden, we were surrounded my guards and more guards that pushed into the little dressing room. I was grabbed and pushed outside followed by Sasuke who continued to scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" Orochimaru asked as he stepped out of his special wall.

"I don't know sire, I arrived to the sounds of this prisoner screaming," SM said pointing at Sasuke.

"He was screaming?" Orochimaru asked in an amused voice.

"Yes."

"Well, tell me already, why was he screaming?"

"Umm, I was not there. I came in to see the new helper with him and that was all."

"New helper?"

"Yes, the one you requested for Sasuke."

"I see," Orochimaru said. "Boy, you have passed your test. From now on, Sasuke will be in your care."

With that, he walked through his special wall and left, leaving us in awe at the awesome turnout of my plan. I turned with a wide grin toward SM who was staring at me with hate. His eyes were smiling and stuff but, he still hated me.

Sasuke's expression now was priceless. He was staring at me with horror and I couldn't help but widen my grin.

**A/N:** Yes, second chappie done. Couldn't upload for a while since I was in Massachusetts without my laptop. Anyway what do you think??? REVIEW.


	3. Stupid Sasuke, again

**A/N:**** Yes, you have the right to be mad at me for not uploading. I am sooooo sorry it was just that I was addicted to this game, Zomg, at and when I finally cooled off, I couldn't find my flash drive which contained my stories. I couldn't let that fall into the wrong hands so it was panic and mayhem for the last week until I finally decided to do laundry and it was in one of my pockets. Go figure. So I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Why do I even bother? If you're reading this chapter, you should know Naruto does not belong to me.**

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 3: Stupid Sasuke, again**

Yeah, so I was Sasuke's keeper after I scared the crap out of him. It was not what I planned but I liked it. Me, Sasuke, a closed cell…getting the picture? Hopefully without a nosebleed. Damn, that reminds me, you can hear muffled sounds from inside the cell. We'll have to be quiet. Real quiet.

I was moved into his cell and got a cot on the floor by the corner. Lord Orochimaru wasn't afraid that Sasuke was going to attack me or anything. He was still shuddering from the kiss. A freaking kiss and he's trembling. What will happen if I do everything I have planed for him at a time? He'll probably combust. Combust…in…my hands…

Moving on, Sasuke was on a small bed in the middle of the room. He was under the covers and I could see the quivering of the blanket. I went over to the edge and slowly sat down so as not to startle him but, he still jumped a foot in the air.

"Alright already," I said getting mad.

"Stay the fuck away from me," he replied in a high pitched voice.

"No, I will not be staying away so get over it. What are you a baby, whimpering and screaming from just a simple kiss," I said with a smirk.

"It's more than that. How did you know my name?"

"Um…I overheard it?" I said with a hopeful shrug.

"No one ever says my name out loud because they will be killed on the spot. Not even Kabuto has dared say it. He doesn't even know it."

"Well, I guess that makes me special."

"No, it makes you odd. You said my name like you knew who I was. You said it like you know me. Do you know me?" He said with such a vulnerable face that my face must have betrayed me.

"You do know something," Sasuke said, getting excited. "Tell me, tell me everything."

"I don't know everything," I said, trying to resist the urge to push him down on the bed and ravage him.

"Yes you do, you called me by my name, tell me what you know," he screamed in my face. Maybe slapping him will be fun also.

"You really don't remember me?" I asked gently.

"That's what I've been telling you, you look familiar. I haven't met anyone in this blasted castle that I can't remember so why do you seem so familiar."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you really don't know me? Naruto Uzumaki?" I asked. He turned pale as recognition seemed to dawn in his eyes. In less than a second sheets that were around him was gone and he was pressed against me like there was no tomorrow.

***Please excuse the following cheesy but adorableness and it's totally okay to be thinking WTF?***

"_You came," Sasuke said with tears in his eyes._

"_Of course I did my love, for seven years I have labored to find you and now that I have, we shall storm the castle and take all prisoners while I whisk you to safety," I replied with tears in my own eyes._

"_Oh, how I've missed you so very much," Sasuke said. "I have been force to work in such a disgusting way but I never gave up hope that you will come for me." _

_He leaned into as if to kiss me but somehow, I was back on my cot, rousing from sleep and listening to Sasuke scream, "Let me out of here." Damn, the dream was going so nicely even though I could have done without the dramatics._

"Sasuke, if you don't stop screaming, I will come over there and kiss you again," I said as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"K-kiss, what the hell is kiss. You attacked me with your mouth," he said, pausing mid-scream to reply.

"I did not attack you, you opened your mouth, remember and that is called kissing," I said exasperated.

"Attacking people's mouths is kissing? I never knew that," he said slowly.

"Good, you stopped screaming. Did you or did you not like the kissing Sasu?"

"You attacked me," he said indignantly.

:"Fine, I attacked you but did you like being attacked by me? Tell me the truth," I said with a little grin.

"I ah…you know…felt really weird and stuff," he said as he blushed.

"Come over here," I said.

"No, I don't think it's safe," he said as he moved slowly back toward his bed.

"You don't want me to follow you to that bed," I said as my brain got an image of what might actually happen.

"No, of course not. For some reason, I don't feel right when you're next to me."

"Yeah, I feel like I'm taking advantage of your innocence. Although, I have plans for it," I said grinning like the fool I am.

He stared at me for a while before he gingerly sat at the end of his bed and really looked at me. For a while, we both stared at each other without moving. After a while, he came over and put his face right in front of mine. I looked at him knowing what would happen he even recognized what will happen. He leaned further in and gently brushed his mouth against mine. He turned red, then a pale color and then red again before he ran back to his bed and under the covers.

Well, at least we're making way.

**(Fast Forward)**

It's been two weeks since I became his keeper and we haven't done anymore kissing which really bugs me. I keep hoping he will make the move again so it won't seem like rape and crap and whatnot.

We did make some progress and it was nice not to wake up with someone screaming which he did for about 10 days or so. I knew he was having nightmares and he was reluctant to talk about it. I tried staying away, really I did, but he always seemed glued to me when we went out of the prison cell. He stuck close by which meant I had to watch more pervertedness between him and Orochimaru. Orochimaru had tried to make me dress up too but the look I had given told him I would rather drink blended worms. In the cell, he stayed far away from me except sometimes when the nightmares was really bad, he would crawl under my blanket with me and shudder until I put my arms around him and he calms down.

The next phase of my plan was to infiltrate the place. Not physically but socially. I had to make friends and get them to trust me. I knew Kabuto, the stupid minion and I will never become friends so I befriended the other people in the damned prison cell and the people that worked there. I even complimented Orochimaru although it was mostly lies that I was telling him. I tried to keep from laughing at some of his outfits but I laughed and he laughed thinking I was laughing at Sasuke, who laughed knowing I was laughing at Orochimaru.

I think he got fed up with the wait or his hormones were doing the same funny thing mine were doing. He made the move one evening we were randomly talking. It wasn't anything in particular which may have increased the boredom rate.

**A/N: Haha, I shall stop here to infuriate you. I will upload in two days time so stay posted. Oh, don't forget to review. Love ya, my dedicated readers. Especially you, Melissa. **


	4. Stupid Kisses

**A/N: Yes, I'm uploading again, so proud of myself. Thanks for the reviews and hope you review more. Things are heating up and well, you have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: No, she told me to so I did, get her.**

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 4: Stupid Kisses**

Like I was saying, we were just randomly talking about nothing in particular cause he was still shy around me. I was about to say something when out of nowhere, his face popped up in front of me and before I could react, he leaned in and kissed me.

I was so shocked that I froze where I was lying, but when I felt his slippery little tongue licking my lips and probing for entrance, I couldn't stay still. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him down to the floor with me. He let out a little gasp when I rubbed against him, and I swallowed the noise. I did n't want anyone who might be listening to hear.

He broke the kiss and stared at me with heated half closed eyes as he gasped in breaths.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked before engaged him I another breath taking kiss.

"I think the question is: What are YOU doing to me?" I said when I broke the kiss. I felt him grinding against me and had to remind myself that he was still a virgin and had no idea what he was doing or how turned on he was making me feel.

"Slow down, Sasuke," I said when the grinding became more frantic.

"I don't think I can stop," he said. "I don't know what…hap-happening t-to my b-b-body. I feel so heated.

Damn him, looking all sexy and shit. I flipped him over so he was lying down and I was on top. I pulled away for a second, trying to figure out what I should do. I looked back and found him sweating and gasping for breath while his fingers rubbed frantically between his legs.

"Naruto, what's wrong with me," Sasuke asked as he ached off the bed. Damn him.

"Sasuke, look at me," I said as I got back on top of him. "Sasuke, please I know you feel hot right now, but you have to trust me.

"But, I do trust you. Just make it go away," he said as I felt something hard pressing into my stomach. I tried to figure out if I should use my mouth or my hands and finally decided on the hands since the mouth might freak him out.

I pulled his hands away from between us and pulled it over his head. I kissed him again, harder than I did before and he responded with equal passion. I felt our tongue thrusting against each other and heard his little moans and the pleasure increased.

After I had distracted him, I trailed hot kisses down his neck which for some reason smelt tantalizing. I decided to mark him as my own and gently nibbled on his shoulder and collar bone until his moans increased in volume.

"Sasuke, you have to keep it down a little," I said, although those moans were doing something to my body.

I continued down until I reached his chest and flicked my tongue across his nipples. Then I blew on then causing him to groan deep in his throat. I continued the sweet torture on his other nipple and only stopped when he begged me to stop since he felt like he was going to explode. If he was going to explode, he was going to do it in my mouth.

I continued down his softly sculpted torso and finally reached his pelvis. As my mouth gently traced the shape of his hard-on, he rubbed it against my face, begging me to do something.

I pushed his pants down and was whacked in his face by his penis, the freaking thing was swaying I my face and it was freaking bigger than my own even though I was two years older than him and have had some experiences.

I grabbed a hold of it as Sasuke let out a little gasp. I pushed all the way down slowly and pulled back up, gripping it tightly. Sasuke let out a strangled little yelp and started thrusting into my hands. The action was frantic and I couldn't blame him. He was as hard as a rock. Even after concluding I wouldn't suck him, I couldn't help it, I had to taste him. I leaned down and took him all the way in, deep-throating him in the process. When he was in, I swallowed and he let out a muffled scream as his hot salty liquid slid down my throat. As I pulled off, he was slippery and soft.

I pulled his pants back up and lay next to him. He was still taking in deep breaths and I just lay there, staring at the beauty that has finally become mine.

When I thought he was finally drifting off to sleep, I heard him say, "_Thank you Nana._"

It could also be my imagination since that was what he called me when we were little. Even though, I said, "You're welcome, love."

In the morning or sometime later when I woke up, Sasuke was still cradled in me arm sleeping peacefully. I was afraid he'll hate me for yesterday, and I don't exactly know why. Maybe he'd never talk to me again because it took about a week for him to start talking to me after the first kiss. I was still pondering that when he shifted slightly and when I looked at his face, warm coal black eyes were staring back at me.

"Are you okay," I whispered for some reason.

"Never been better," he said as he pulled my face toward his and kissed me breathless. After an hour or a week or year later, we finally pulled apart and got dressed. He didn't want anyone walking in on both of us naked and together. I highly doubt Lord Orochimaru would let me be his keeper if we were found out.

About an hour later, there was pounding on the door to let us know that Lord Orochimaru wanted to see us, well Sasuke in particular. When we opened the door, SM was there in well, erm, a p-provocative outfit. I am not going to explain it because if I do, I might get turned on. Damn me and my dick. I was actually checking him out. SM turned his gaze back at me and smirked when he caught me looking.

I quickly looked away because what freaking guy in their right mind won't be turned on if a half naked man was at the freaking door. Anyways, I dragged Sasuke out of the room and up the stairs as fast as I could.

"What was that about," he asked when he finally reached the upstairs door.

"It was nothing," I said as we walked into the huge room. I could tell he didn't believe it was nothing.

"Hello Sasuke, are you ready for your show?" Lord Orochimaru asked.

"No, but do I have a freaking choice?" Sasuke replied with a scowl as he made his way to the changing room.

"No, you don't," Lord Orochimaru said. He turned toward me. "Well, anything you want to report or something."

"Apart from the loud prisoners sharing our floor, everything is fine," I said as I sat on the floor in a corner.

"Well, would you like another room upstairs," he asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you but that would be nice," I said.

"Consider it done. After the show, Kabuto can take you to your new room."

"Who's going to guard Sasuke then?"

"That's a good point. I know, he can move in with you."

"Okay," I said, giving myself a mental pat on the back.

After the show, Kabuto took us to our new room, which was located far away from the throne room. I asked Kabuto if anyone else was close to us, but he said no.

When we bid SM goodbye and closed the door, Sasuke slammed me against the door and attacked my mouth. He was quite aggressive because he was working off the built up steam from being around Orochimaru.

I managed to drag him toward the new bed and he climbed on top of me. If I hadn't seen him beg me to stop what was happening to him yesterday, I would think he was experienced. He started to grind his pelvis against mine and nibble my lips. Since we didn't have anything else to do, I decided to teach him how to release himself since he was too heated up yesterday to pay attention. \

Watching him touch himself as his eyes closed in ecstasy and he called my name over and over again, asking me if he was doing it right, sent all my blood to my groin. I pulled my dick out and started touching it. When I looked at him again, he was watching me with obvious desire. He brushed my hands aside and cuddled up in front of me. He grabbed my dick and his dick together and started pumping.

"How'd you learn to do that," I whispered since I seemed to have lost my voice.

"I once saw him, doing it to another person," he managed to say in-between moans and groans.

"Who was it and was he doing it to you?" I asked as I opened my eyes to stare at him.

He noticed the iciness in my voice and quickly assured me he wasn't involved in anyway.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"It was Kabuto and the last servant, before you came."

I let that sink in as I let myself go, experiencing exquisite pleasure from my lover's hands. I thought that there was some kind of warning in his voice when he said that but I couldn't be sure since I screamed then, spilling myself on the bed and watching as my lover convulsed with his own pleasure.

**A/N: Damn, this chapter seems to be the hottest lemon chapter I've ever written except for What happens in the cage stays in the cage. That sex scene was creepily hot. Anyway, now you know that Kabuto is gay and likes raping little servants. Next chapter, does Naruto fall for his manipulative ways and cheats on our dear damsel. If so, what does Sasuke do to punish him? Bring a towel for the next chapter since you're going to need it to clean yourself up. Hotness has arrived.**


	5. Stupid Memories

**A/N: The chapter you've all been waiting for is here and ready to turn you on. You will get an in-depth explanation of Kabuto and why he's weird (in my opinion). See what happens between him, Naruto and Sasuke and no, they don't have three way sex. Sheesh, I may write vivid chapters but that's a step too much. Maybe not, maybe…*shifty eyes***

**Disclaimer: Granny told me not to steal so I won't say that I own Naruto. But, I can say that I own Sasuke. SHIT, what the fuck. "Naruto, stop…ouch…hitting me ow…ow…with your bag. Damn…ouch…you can have Sasuke."**

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 5: Stupid Memories**

Kabuto kept making weird faces at me and wearing really revealing clothes whenever he came to summon us or when we passed him in the halls. It's like watching a parade of swimsuit models if you were straight and I had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking.

I knew he suspected my relationship with Sasuke which is a bit strained right now. Ever since that day I sucked him, I never sucked him again. We kissed and fondled each other until we both came into each other's hands. He learned pretty quickly my sensitive spots and drove me crazy as he sucked me. I loved him. It was final as that but I still couldn't help but feel drowsy most times after I finished eating. I feel drowsy and aroused and always ended up making out with my Sasuke.

One day when I left Sasuke's room, I was summoned personally to the throne room by Lord Orochimaru. Kabuto was wearing a belly leather tank top with chains straddling his stomach and tight butt shorts that had half his but showing. He was wearing ripped fishnets with knee length cowboy boots. His eyes were rimmed with black charcoal and for a moment, I had to stare. He looked so much different when I first saw him. He had on t been wearing jeans and t-shirt.

Sasuke was sleeping on the bed and I had to fight the impulse to go over there and kiss him goodbye. That would blow our cover although the cover seemed to be blown when Kabuto caught the longing gaze I sent Sasuke and smirked. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I know all about you rabbits."

I gasped and quickly closed the door and walked down the hall. When I reached a save distance, I stopped and asked him what he wanted.

"I want you to break up with Sasuke," he said in a dead pan voice. I was tempted to laugh but I had the feeling he was not joking.

"I will not break up with him and you can forget about him breaking up with me. If he hears about this, I will personally hunt you down and kill you no matter how or where you run."

"Fine, you leave me no choice then. You will have to become my sex slave."

"You're sick."

"No, I'm not. I'm just having a little fun in this godforsaken place. You will be my sex slave and Lord Orochimaru and Sasuke will not find out about your mundane lust for Sasuke.

"Our love is more than lust and not mundane at all. I love him."

"Well, guess what Rara, I love you," he said as his face contorted into several expressions too quick for my eyes to decipher.

To say that I was speechless does not even cover it. I knew Stupid Minion and why I was attracted to him. I knew why I disliked him a little and wanted him to leave Sasuke alone. I knew all these things as a painful memory crashed into my brain and left me gasping on my knees in front of Kabu, my ex-Kabu to be more precise.

He used to be our friend. He used to be best friends with Sasuke and me and we used to joke around and get into trouble almost everyday. He was a year younger than me and had a weird obsession with me. He was always tagging along when Sasuke and I hung out and sometimes just stalked us. At that time we thought he was just playing around. I liked Sasuke better than him at that time because he was a bit eerie. I knew where the resentment came from. I knew why my dear Sasuke disappeared and I knew he was behind all this.

"You betrayed us," I said in a choked voice.

"Not really, I never betrayed what I didn't have," he replied.

"I thought we were friends?"

"No, you thought I was your little stalker and guess what, I was. For some reason I was fascinated with you. I didn't want to share you with Sasuke so I introduced Lord Orochimaru to him. I knew you would come after him so I decided to wait and here you are, fucking like rabbits," he finished with a sneer.

"We haven't had sex yet," I stupidly said.

"Which means that I can fuck you," he said as he walked toward me, cornering me against the wall.

"I thought you said Lord Orochimaru was calling me," I said as I tried to move away.

"No, he didn't summon you. I did," he said before he launched himself at me and kissed me.

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. I clamped my lips shut and tried to shut my mind down but he pulled away and slammed my back against the hard wall.

"You are my sex slave," he said. "You have to act like you love it even though you don't or else your secret is blown."

"Fuck you," I said as I spit on his face.

"Too bad, I like being on top," he said as he attacked my lips again.

He bit my lips to remind me of our recent agreement when I tried to push him away again. I finally relented and let him kiss me. He tangled his hands in my hair and pushed his body against mine. Once again I tried to pull away but he started grinding against me and my treacherous body rubbed right back. I was aroused although I shouldn't be and when he turned me around and forced me to my knees, I just let him because there wasn't much I can do. I loved Sasuke and I didn't want him hurt.

He pulled down my pants and inserted two fingers into my mouth. His hands mimicked the motion of sex and I began to suck his fingers. He pulled it away and put it inside me. He fingered me and left me moaning. I had to bite my lips to stop from begging him to enter me. He did anyway and pounded into me so roughly I began to whimper. When he was done, he left me on the floor and it was some time before I was able to pick myself up again and go clean up.

When I returned to the room limping slightly, Sasuke rushed to the door, questioning me about where I was and telling me how he was so worried. I told him that I was just summoned by Lord Orochimaru. He looked at me again and asked why I was limping. I told him I had twisted my ankle when I was coming back.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Why?" I asked, fearful that he had figured it out.

"Because this is not the first time I have seen that limp," was all he said before he leaned forward and kissed me. We began to make love and fondled each other. He wanted me to suck his cock but I refused, feeling untrustworthy and dirty. He looked at me again with the saddest eyes I had ever seen and just walked away.

**(Fast Forward)**

It's been two weeks since Kabuto made me his sex slave and as each day pass, his aggression toward me increase because he pounds into be rougher each time. He does not lubricate and ends up hurting me.

Things with Sasuke on the other hand were dicey. We didn't have the connection that we used to have and for some reason, he was always sad. Every time he requested that I suck him, I would say no because I didn't want to contaminate him. I also stopped kissing him and used just my fingers. My limp intensified as time went by and although he never asked again, I knew he thought it was more than a limp.

We were soon discovered.

On that day, Kabuto had requested that Lord Orochimaru wanted to see me. I left Sasuke who was sleeping a kiss on the head ignoring Kabuto's sniggers. We walked down the hall toward his bedroom and stopped, waiting for him to pull out his key. He finally fished it out and opened the door, pushing me toward the bed in the center of the room.

I fell onto the bed, twisting around just in time to see him pull one of his skimpy shorts off. I hated him. I hated him and yet I still couldn't do anything to make him stop. He never wasted anytime in pounding into me so I just stayed in the same position I landed in.

"I have a new idea," he said as he grabbed my hair and slowly turned me around.

The next thing I knew, his dick was probing my closed lips. His hands pulled my hair really hard, making me gasp as he shoved his dick into my mouth. Tears flooded my eyes as I realized that I could never lick my lover's cock again after all this. I closed my eyes and felt the memories that we had shared together. Making fun of Lord Orochimaru's outfit, sharing our foods and eating them off each other when we _accidentally _spill it on each other.

All of a sudden, there was banging on the door. I was so startled, I bit down on Kabuto dick as he ejaculated on my face. He went to open the door and that's when the horror began.

Sasuke walked into the room, with a stony expression that only hardened when he saw me on the floor, cum all over my face. He crossed the room and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"So this is why you haven't sucked me," he said in a deadly tone.

I couldn't do more than nod. When Kabuto tried to pull me away, Sasuke lashed out with his hand, bitch slapping him. He jammed his boots between his legs as he said, "That'll teach you to never pull that thing out."

Kabuto howled in pain as Sasuke picked me up, bridal style and existed the room, moving toward our room.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as his footsteps echoed down the halls.

"How long," he asked.

"About two weeks," I replied.

"That day you came back with a limp was the first day right?" he asked.

When I looked up at his face, his face was closed in and I just bobbed my head up and down.

We arrived at our room and he gently lowered me onto the bed.

"Was he rough with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, fearing he would be rougher.

"Did he lubricate you?" he asked again.

I couldn't answer so I just looked into his eyes.

"Damn it answer me," he screamed, momentarily losing his cool. "How the hell do you think I feel, walking in and seeing that shit on your face? Do you think it makes me happy? Or, do you like it better with him? That must be it. You like sucking him better than me, right?"

Fresh tears flowed down my cheeks as I hear the hurt and anguish in his voice he is trying to cover with anger. He pulled down his pants and shoved his erect cock onto my face. If I wasn't in this position right now, I would probably have laughed because of the cocks being shoved in my face.

"Suck it," he said in this calm voice.

I knew this was a test. I knew he wanted me to pull away in disgust. I knew he was quivering with loneliness, fearing that I didn't love him. However, there was a way to show him I still loved him. There was a way and I was going to show him I loved him.

**A/N: Woot, how ya like me now. I looooooooove this story but, it's going to end in two to three chapters. I will then focus on my other unfinished stories. Next chappie, to suck or not to suck, that is the question. Oh yeah, REVIEW. .**


	6. Stupid Lover

**A/N: PUT DOWN THOSE GUNS!!! Sorry for uploading so late. Depressed for some reason, but I got over it. This is sadly the last chapter even though I thought it would be longer. Well, too bad. Read the ending note for more info. Yes, I MADE IT LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Woot!!! (get your mind out the gutter)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, although I wish.**

**My Lover's Keeper**

**Chapter 6: Stupid Lover**

_I knew this was a test. I knew he wanted me to pull away in disgust. I knew he was quivering with loneliness, fearing that I didn't love him. However, there was a way to show him I still loved him. There was a way and I was going to show him I loved him._

I stuck out my tongue and licked the pre-cum sliding down the dome shaped head. The taste was so heady that I grabbed it and shoved into my mouth. I heard Sasuke's surprised gasp and knew he didn't expect this. I pushed all the way down to the base until he was all in my mouth and still I couldn't enough. He was so much better than Kabuto.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this," Sasuke whispered as another moan escaped him.

"But Sasuke, didn't you want me to prove how much I love you?" I asked as I sucked him into my mouth again.

"Yes…but n-not like…thi–," he started to say but was cut off with his own groan when my teeth scraped a little spot on my way down.

"Oh yeah, do that again," he murmured.

"Ah, we seem to have found a spot," I said, wondering how I was able to restrain myself thus far.

I leaned down and licked that spot again and was satisfied when he moaned my name. As time passed the action became more frantic and as his moans became louder and I guess he finally snapped when he pulled me up by the hair and whispered feverishly in my ear, "Do me now!"

"My pleasure," I replied as I rubbed my fingers along his slippery member and used the moisture to open him.

**(SASUKE OPV)**

My breath hitched when I felt his fingers inside me. For a second I thought I would stop breathing but his caressing hands kneaded my butt until I relaxed a bit. He went further until he was all the way in and I shivered at the sheer joy my body experienced just having him with me.

"More," my perverted mouth whispered as I pushed toward his fingers. It felt like my body can tell that through all this pain, there was pleasure. A lot of it.

Naruto inserted another finger and pumped in and out of me until I felt like I was going combust into little tiny fiery flakes. It was damned good and my body was really greedy. As if he could read my mind, he pulled out his fingers and replaced it with pure fire. Fire that pulsed and burned all the way to the hilt and captured my heart. Fire that makes me feel warm and tingly despite the pain.

He pumped in and out with a crazed frenzy and my greedy ass rose to meet the challenge. After a ride that felt like it could go on forever, we finally saw stars as he ejaculated in me and I was scorched my his release.

We fell into a tangled heap on the bed and by the way, we came together. He wouldn't do that to me.

"I love you Sasuke," he whispered as he looked solemnly into my eyes.

Aww, now he had said it. I started tearing up like the uber bitch I was.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, what did I do? Did I hurt you, I'm so sorry," Naruto babbled on until my cries became laughter.

"I love you too, teme. I was so happy to finally hear you say that."

Suddenly, there was a brisk knock on the door and we stiffened, knowing the time had finally come. I knew it was Kabuto at the door because of the eerie feeling that went down my spine.

"Stay love, I'll go check," Naruto slowly murmured as he left my side, with a comforting pat on my shoulder.

He went to the door and opened and Kabuto rushed in without warning, closing the door shut behind him.

"For the record, I still like you Naruto," he said.

"You bitch, he's mine!" I screamed as I leaped off the bed aiming for his throat.

Naruto calmly snagged me mid air and tossed me back on the bed.

"Cool it Sasuke," he said with a little frown. He then turned to Kabuto and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to set things straight. I like you Naruto and I hate Sasuke. Yes, I hate him because he got what I couldn't get. He got you and there was no way I could win you back."

"You manipulated me and took me against my will," Naruto said in a deadly tone.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't not. I know that doesn't make sense but my body wanted you beyond reason and seeing you with him just made me snap. I've thought about it and the only thing that came to mind is the cliché love quote."

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"If you love something, let it go," he replied as two clear tears rolled down his face.

"Why?" I asked. "Wouldn't you want to keep it? Keep fighting for it? Why would you ever let it go?"

"Because I would rather see him happy that sad and hurt," he said as he fell unto his knees, his hands coming up to cradle his head.

Naruto went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, with tears running his own cheeks and before long I was crying too. Damn, it was a whole crying fest.

After a while, the crying subsided and Kabuto finally got up.

"You have an hour to leave, before anyone notices you're gone," he said as he walked toward the door.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"I'll just tell Lord Orochimaru that you kidnapped him and ran away. Truthfully, he's getting tired of having Sasuke around," he said with a smirk.

_Let it go._

"Bitch, he said he couldn't get it hard when you were feeling him up," I said.

"Well, I'll just add that to my list of failures," Kabuto said as he walked out the door.

_Damn, now I feel guilty._

**(REGULAR OPV)**

They got back to the village safe, sound and rosy. Yes, they had wood sex and spring sex and all the little nature place sex they encountered on they way.

Naruto reported in with Tsunade who was excited to have Naruto back and also happy he had found his one true love. There was a celebration that night to celebrate Sasuke's return and get him to meet everyone.

Sasuke was given a new clean outfit and Naruto too was decked out I his signature color. That's orange you dum-dums. They danced and laughed and for the first time since Naruto had last seen Sasuke, he was satisfied. They danced a slow sexy dance that had the villagers laughing in good spirit and even Sakura was seen smiling and ogling Naruto's man. Yes, his man and his alone.

As for Orochimaru, I mean _Lord Orochimaru_ he punished Kabuto thoroughly for letting his prisoner escape. And during the…ah…_punishing_, Kabuto realized he like being punished by Orochimaru. Orochimaru also realized that Kabuto had a tight little ass that pleased him to no end. They let all their prisoners go and got married at the castle which wasn't so gloomy now.

Due to Lord Orochimaru's experiment, Kabuto was able to get pregnant and have a rosy cheeked baby even though he tried to strangle his _husband_ when he was giving birth. Yes, the pain does weird things to you. Naruto was also in contact with Orochimaru and got a pill for his beloved. They too had a bouncing baby girl they named Sakura due to her pink chubby cheeks and adorableness. They also did it to please the real Sakura who became her godmother. **(Omg, should I do a godmother Sakura story?)**

They all lived happily ever after for as long as they could before the inevitable newlywed fights and tantrums and kissing and smooching and the 'I'm sorry' sex.

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me till the end although it was fast. I want to try a new beginning style for my story and ending and stuff like that. Plus, I read this story by one of my favorite fanfic author that inspired my next story: ****I never asked to be loved.**** It's straight, based on Naruto and Hinata. There are some yaoi couplings and love stuff although I don't want to rate it M. **_**Yet.**_** Full summary in the story so if you're done, head on over to read the first chapter and get to know your characters. Love ya, bye.**


End file.
